


I Live By the Edge of the Ocean

by grandiosForjury



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Ocean, Poetry, but make sure you read all of them first, there are some that i prefer over others, you decide whether they're good or bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandiosForjury/pseuds/grandiosForjury
Summary: A collection of poems about each of the main 4. Each line begins with "I live by the edge of the ocean," which is interpreted in different ways.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. by Killua

I LIVE BY THE EDGE OF THE OCEAN

by Killua Zoldyck

i live by the edge of the ocean  
it parts my world half-way.  
"what lies on the other side?" i say  
and i watch by the edge of the ocean.

"someday, i'll build a boat," i say  
the wood isn't scarce and i'll have all day  
but then i realize, to my dismay,  
i don't know how to build a boat!

maybe if i didn't mope around all day  
i'd build a boat, or a plane, or a magical tray  
i know i'd definitely find a way  
to cross the wide, wide ocean

but in my musing, i spot something  
at the edge of the calm, blue ocean  
a green-haired boy from the other side!  
he crossed the ocean with a raft!?

finally, we meet, and exchange our stories  
even though i never left, i still felt complete  
then, while we were laughing, i realized again,  
i could have just taken a bus and gone the other way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> killua got too lazy to continue with his rhyming scheme. he did want to make something serious at first, but hey, it's just a silly little poem! he likes the goofy ending.


	2. by Gon

I LIVE BY THE EDGE OF THE OCEAN

by Gon Freecs

  
i live by the edge of the ocean  
my eyes transfixed by its motion  
but one day i yearned, to be strong and be learned  
so strong was my will and emotion

i departed my from my home at sea  
but never did it occur to me  
that i'd get to the end with my very best friend  
and sit on top of the world tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gon isn't much for poetry really. he wanted to copy killua's idea. but then killua told him to use his own experiences as inspiration, since he did grow up in an island.


	3. by Kurapika

I LIVE BY THE EDGE OF THE OCEAN  
by Kurapika

I live by the edge of the ocean

And I can only silently  
Mourn with it.

Delicate in its motion  
Or harsh in its storms  
Never a time will I not understand.  
Everyday I watch it quietly

Fighting the urge to become one with the  
Ocean,  
Red in the light of dusk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's an acrostic poem


	4. by Leorio

I LIVE BY THE EDGE OF THE OCEAN

by Leorio Paladiknight

  
i live by the edge of the ocean  
unforgiving in what it takes and brings  
the breath of a friend and the hope that he lived  
including every material thing

i yearn to be god of the ocean  
lord of what the tides bring and take  
but first, it must take me and swallow me whole  
and let salt crystalize within my soul  
and be capable of taking and taking it all  
but instead i will give, and keep giving, and keep giving,  
until there is none of the ocean left.

i was never consumed by the ocean  
i ran inland, to the trees and the grass  
swirling leaves and lords of the lake  
magical beasts that inspect my wake  
"he was touched by the ocean," they say  
and i was granted the power of the sea.

but what use is the might of the ocean  
if there are earthquakes and fires i can't fight off  
if there are others who take, and take, and take  
another friend lost to the flames of grief  
and another to the rumbling of rage and despair

what use is the might of the ocean  
if i can't save my friends anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is actually the first poem i wrote in this mini-series, and so it looks the best out of the four. i'm not complaining though. i like the idea of a secretly poetic leorio. and i think he picked a great way to interpret the theme.


End file.
